hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Bestiary
This is a compendium of fauna and flora that appears in the Hunter × Hunter world, including Magical Beasts. Whale Island Foxbear - are large and aggressive territorial beasts that have a hybrid appearance of a head of a fox and a body of a bear, they reside in the forests of Whale Island.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 1 Master of the Swamp - is an incredibly large fish that's about a size of a car and has legs similar to a crustacean, it is found in a swamp of Whale Island. Speckled Squirrel - is a type of squirrel native to the Snakebeech Forest. Milsy Wetlands The Milsy Wetlands are home to numerous beasts and mysterious creaturesHunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 8 some have taken a liking on preying on humans because of the Hunter Exams. It is also home to large flocks of scavenger birds that will instantly dive in and prey on the dead or the dying. Noggin Lugging Tortoise - is a giant man-eating tortoise that only move in foggy days, they use the strawberry-headed tufts that grow on their back which can be mistaken for people in the thick fog to lure their prey closer. Frog-In-Waiting - is a large carnivorous species of frog that camouflages itself beneath the ground and waits with its mouth open, When potential prey walks over their hiding spot their mouths snap-close swallowing their prey instantly. Man-faced Ape - are a race of carnivorous primates which has a body of an ape and a face of a human, they are capable of disguising themselves as humans and are capable of human speech to trick people into coming with them and prey on them when their guards are down. They resort to this trickery because they are not very strong physically. Ruse Raven - are a species of bird capable of mimicking the voices of humans. They can lure unsuspecting humans with their voice into falling to their death, then scavenge on their corpses. Hypnosis Butterfly - are a species of butterfly capable of performing a flight pattern that puts its prey to sleep and then places its larvae in the victim's body. Claymore Mushroom - are a species of fungi that explodes upon being stepped on, spreading their spores and use the decomposed bodies of the victims to grow on. Visca Forest Preserve Great Stamp - these carnivores are the most dangerous pig in the world and it is known for its aggression, speed, and powerful snout that it uses to bash its enemies or prey. Their gigantic snouts mask a soft spot on their foreheads; a blow to the soft spot kills it instantly. Split Mountain Spider Eagle - a type of bird that builds their nests between the cliffs on Split Mountain. They build it in deep ravines in order to protect them from predators, where they hang them in webs. Raoul Mountain Big Horn Bear - is an endangered horned bear species.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 10 (1999) Big Horn Bear Moss - is a type of moss that primarily grows on the horns of a Big Horn Bear. Dolle Harbor Kiriko - are shape-shifting Magical Beasts that can change physical appearance to look like humans, if they stood upright an adult Kiriko is about twice as tall compared to an adult human. They have long pointed snouts that's like a canine's with very long ears and their arms are longer than their legs which they can use the former to grow wings similar to that of a bat's. Kirikos are fully capable of human speech and flight. A family of Kiriko outside of Dolle Harbor serves as navigators to the examination hall for the Hunter Exam where they live in a house fit for humans. Trick Tower Six-Legged Flying Beast - are large, aggressive and carnivorous beasts, that reside near the Trick Tower and eat every human outside the tower. Zevil Island Hemotropic Butterfly - a crimson-colored butterfly found on Zevil Island. Attracted to the scent of blood, they have a habit of feeding off the open sores of bigger creatures. Fisher Bird - it is a small blue bird that stalks the fish on the bank of a river. NGL Eight-legged dog - a multiple legged animal that looks like very small bear with a dog's head. It is seen walking through shrubs and is mostly harmless. Bira - is a type of tree with a substance that is a main ingredient to the narcotic D².Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 192 Republic of Rokario Sea Firefly - a species of insect that lives near brackish water.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 218 Lukso Province Piko - is a large sized species of land bird used for riding and transportation of goods.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 0, Chapter 1 Greed Island Cyclops - a group of one-eyed humanoid giants who use blunt weapons, they prefer to move in groups and will attack anything that goes inside their territory. They are found in the mountains on the way to Masadora city. They collapse when they are hit in the eye. Bubble Horse - a type of horse that releases red and white bubbles that when popped, releases a loud noise which it uses as an opportunity to escape. Radio Rat - a timid rodent that manipulates objects to scare away predators while hiding. It faints when it is seen. King White Stag Beetle - a rare white beetle in Greed Island, it uses special pheromones to lure other insects to build a huge colony. It leaves the colony once a day for an evening stroll. Melanin Lizard - a large lizard that can swallow a whole cow, it can use its huge body to pin down and kill its victim by suffocation. it has a mole on its back that is very vulnerable to attacks that is hidden by camouflage. Galgaida - a type of fish that are given as a reward in Antokiba, it is edible and tasty whether it's boiled or grilled and is considered as one of the island's famed delicacies, it's eggs are believed to bestow long life. Owl NPC - an owl that is used to send letters and mail. Hyper Puffball - are animals that move in incredible speeds, it's body's hardness is similar to that of a rubber ball so it does not do any serious damage. Wolf Pack - a pack of werewolves that attacked Gon, Killua, and Biscuit. Kukuroo Mountain Mike - a gigantic guard dog that serves the Zoldyck family. It is as big as a two-story house and kills unwanted visitors in the estate. Unnamed Dragon - a Chinese dragon-like animal with wings that allow them to fly very high.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 262 Kakin Empire Camp Tiger - a tiger that impales its prey with its horn and uses fire to cook its own food. It was discovered by Kite during a biological survey in the Kakin Empire. World Tree World Tree Bird - is a species of bird that nests and inhabits at the top of the World Tree.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 338 Outside World Chimera Ants - a dangerous species of insects that have voracious appetites, normal Chimera Ants are the size of large insects (with a queen capable of growing to a maximum length of 10 centimeters). The Chimera Ant queen can impart the characteristics of ingested creatures onto the next generation of Chimera Ants it gives birth to, hence where they got their name. World Trees - the tallest type of trees that put their roots on a mountain range, intake magma, surpass the atmosphere and become even bigger. Dark Continent Herb for All-illnesses - is a plant found that can cure all kinds of diseases.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 344 Nitro Rice - is a food able to extend one's life. Metallion - is a plant with unknown properties designated as the "Alchemy Plant Metallion". Pap - is a mysterious beast that feeds on humans and keeps them as pets. One of the Five Threats.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 341 Brion - is a mysterious botanical weapon and one of the Five Threats. Hellbell - is a snake-like being that infect its prey with homicidal desire. One of the Five Threats. Ai - is a mysterious gaseous life-form and one of the Five Threats. Zobae Disease - is an incurable sickness with high fatality rate. Its survivors obtain the capacity to live self-sufficiently for many years, becoming immune to death. One of the Five Threats. Midonite Unknown Beasts yet to be named or locally inhabits unnamed/unknown regions goes here. Albino Ponytail Cat - mentioned by a curator of the Southernpiece Auction House. Panda Frog - a type of frog whose body is covered by black spots just like the coat of a panda. Once grilled is considered a delicacy on Zaban City.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 3 (2011) Small-billed Swan - a type of waterfowl that only lives around the environment of certain mining areas, it's still unknown why they do so. Two-headed Wolf - is an endangered species.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 7 Deodorosaurus - is an extinct creature.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 121 References de:Bestien es:Bestiario ru:Магический_Зверь Category:Content Category:Fauna Category:Magical beast Category:Flora